Internet Abuse
by Raliena
Summary: Another mutant is emerging. But they're stuck, in a computer. And they don't know how to get out!
1. YOU HAVE EMAIL

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution; I only own Rac and Henry!  
  
Please don't sue me. I don't have much money. Honest!  
  
***  
  
Internet Abuse  
  
Rac was sitting in the I.T. room, bored. Time was passing, slowly. Oh, how slowly. And she couldn't speed it up, as she had to try and finish her project.  
  
Suddenly a face appeared on the monitor, it had blonde hair, pulled back from the freckled face; the face had blue, worried eyes. The face pulled back, so that the whole figure could be seen. It was a well-freckled girl, with long brown-blonde, hair, done up in a ponytail, she looked fairly tall, and quite nice.  
  
Acting on her instincts, Rac started to type  
  
§ Hi! I'm Rac. Who r u? §  
  
§ I'm Henry. § the words appeared on the screen, quickly § why aren't you scared? §  
  
§ I've seen stranger things that u. Henry's an odd name, for a girl. §  
  
§ I never liked my real name, India. What've you seen that's stranger than me? §  
  
§ Don't worry about it. How come u r in the computer? §  
  
§ I don't know. Somehow I managed to upload myself. And I've been surfing the net, literally, ever since. §  
  
§ Where do you live? §  
  
§ Texas. Where am I? §  
  
§ Bayville. Listen, u realize that u r a mutant? §  
  
§ Yeah. Don't tell the Friends of Humanity! §  
  
§ FoH? I won't tell. I don't betray people. §  
  
§ Thanks. §  
  
§ Can u download yourself? §  
  
§ I can't work out how to do it! Otherwise, I would have!!!! §  
  
§ Listen, school ends soon. I'll take u to my place. + We can work it out. §  
  
§ How r u going to take me to your home? §  
  
§ Save u to disk? §  
  
§ That's a good idea! How long until u'll get home? §  
  
§ It's a 6 min drive. But I'll have to wait for the others, so it'll probably take about 15 mins. §  
  
§ Could u save a game? I don't want to get bored. §  
  
§ Sure. Listen, that's the bell, I'll just save u to a floppy. It's got my I.T. project on it. A computer game. §  
  
§ Finished? §  
  
§ Almost. Tell me what u think of it. I'm saving u. NOW!! § Rac hit Ctrl-s.  
  
§ I'm saved. §  
  
§ Right. See u, soon! §  
  
§ O.k.! §  
  
§ Closing u down. § Alt-F4 closed the document.  
  
***  
  
Please review.  
  
I spent a lot of time on it; I could really do with a moral boost! 


	2. FILE DOWNLOADING

Disclaimer: I already told you, I don't own X-men evo.  
  
***  
  
Rac ejected the floppy disk, tucked it into her pocket.  
  
After jumping into Scott's car, and waiting about 10 minutes for Evans to turn up, along with Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby, they finally found the messages tucked under the windscreen wiper, it was discovered that: Evans was going to punch up Pietro (quite a hard task, even on a good day, but apparently he'd twisted his ankle); Jean was going out with Duncan (that wound Scott up, so much, Rac instinctively calmed him down, with her power); Kurt was going on a date with Amanda; Kitty was apparently going shopping (though she had already confided in Rac, that she was seeing Lance); and Bobby was trying to find a decent ice-tray, (for reasons as yet unknown) in the mall, and wouldn't be back for an hour.  
  
When they arrived at the mansion, Scott was fuming, he was 5 minutes late for a training session (he was a fanatic of the Danger Room!); as normal, unnoticed by anyone, Rac calmed him. She headed for her room, and grabbed her laptop. She switched it on, plugged in her web-cam and her mike.  
  
She inserted the disk, and opened up Henry, her voice came through the internal speakers.  
  
"That is 1 cool game! Needs improvement though!"  
  
"Glad you thought so."  
  
"Hey, I can hear you!"  
  
"Yeah, I added speakers, mike and web-cam."  
  
"You said something about 'others'. Your family?"  
  
"My family? You could put it like that. But let's download you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I print you?"  
  
"I'll give it a go." Rac hooked up a printer, and pressed 'print'. The printer dutifully churned out a document, but Henry wasn't on it.  
  
"That didn't work. What else can you think of?"  
  
"Well, how did you get in?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to be in!"  
  
"And you were. Have you tried 'wanting' to get out?"  
  
"YES!!!!!"  
  
"Here, look at the scene outside the computer, and visualise yourself here."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Henry faded from the screen and reappeared by Rac.  
  
"See, you managed it!"  
  
"Yeah! That was cool! Hey, you're shorter than you looked." Henry stood a full head higher than Rac.  
  
"I was always ill, when I was young. Here, I'll take you to the prof."  
  
"What! A professor! You're with the FoH!" She desperately looked for an escape route.  
  
"No, I'm not." Rac calmed Henry, and built up her confidence, before putting her hand out, and projecting a dog above it, it ran round her hand, before she stopped projecting. The dog had fascinated Henry, and she was moving closer "I'm a mutant, too."  
  
"But.a professor?"  
  
"He looks after us."  
  
They walked down the stairs, to the hall.  
  
"This place is huge! This your home?"  
  
"Only 1 I've got. The professor took me in. Officially, this place is 'The Xavier Institute For Gifted Children.' We're all mutants."  
  
"The school knows?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How many of you are there?"  
  
"Let me see: Logan, Charles, Hank and Ororo, the four teachers; Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evans, the 6 X-men; Bobby, Jamie, Roberto, Ray, Rhaine, Jubes, Amara and Sam, the 8 New Recruits; and me. That makes 19!"  
  
"Wow! I didn't know, there were that many mutants in the world!"  
  
"There's more. Scott's got a brother, Alex, in Hawaii. And there's others."  
  
"Where's this prof, them?"  
  
"Give me a tick."  
  
* Professor, I have someone to meet you. A new mutant. *  
  
* Meet you in my study. *  
  
"We've got to go to his study. This way."  
  
***  
  
Pretty, pretty please review.  
  
*Puppy dog eyes* 


	3. UNABLE TO ACCESS FILE

Disclaimer: This is the third and last time, I'm going to write this.  
  
I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVO!  
  
***  
  
Jamie ran in through the door and past the two girls, again and again  
  
"Hi ya!"  
  
"Hi ya!"  
  
"Hi ya!"  
  
"Hi ya!"  
  
"Hi ya!" each yelled  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"Playing sardines!"  
  
"Jamie's hidden himself."  
  
"And we're looking."  
  
"We think Jamie's already found him." They trooped off, upstairs.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"He duplicates. Can't control it."  
  
"Weird!"  
  
They sat in the study, waiting for the professor. Henry sat down in front of the computer and began to play a computer game.  
  
"So what can everyone do?"  
  
"It'll take a while, but here we go:  
  
"Charles, the prof, does telepathy; Logan heals himself and has claws, on his knuckles; Hank just is a furry, blue beast; Ororo can control the weather."  
  
"Wow, powerful teachers!"  
  
"Yeah! Scott has force beams, from his eyes, can't control them; Jean does mind reading and lifting things, without hands; Rogue absorbs other peoples' powers and memories, by touch; Kitty walks through things; Evans grows spikes, from his body; Kurt teleports, oh, and he has a tail and has blue fur."  
  
"Related to Hank?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah! Bobby controls ice; Amara does fire; Jubes does fireworks; Rhaine turns into a wolf; Roberto gives off some sort of energy; Ray uses the sun to fly and run, seriously fast; Sam gives off energy, too; Jamie, as you know, duplicates."  
  
"This is one cool place!"  
  
"Bit hectic."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you ever seen kids on a sugar high?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now imagine that they can destroy things."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The professor wheeled himself in.  
  
"Rac, who's this?"  
  
"My name's Henry."  
  
"Odd name."  
  
"I hate my real name."  
  
"Right. I take it you're a mutant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Not sure. But I got trapped on the Internet. Rac got me off."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Texas."  
  
"Thought so, we had a reading around there. Would your parents mind you coming here?"  
  
"Well, there's only my dad. And he's anti-mutant."  
  
"If you take Rac to your home, I'll arrive in about 15 minutes, to ask his permission. For you to join a school for gifted children. We won't tell him the real cover."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"That alright with you Rac?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll be able to find us?"  
  
"We'll need a strong reading, but you can provide that. Go via the internet."  
  
"Right."  
  
They raced up the stairs. Rac stopped in her room.  
  
"I need to change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do. Won't be long."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A tick." Rac walked into her cupboard, and walked out again, seconds later.  
  
"That was quick! How'd you do it?"  
  
"Knack. You learn to do 30 second changes here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Anyway, that stuff suits you."  
  
Rac looked in the mirror, she was wearing black jeans, with a brown leather belt, and a dark, sage green, short sleeved t-shirt.  
  
What Henry hadn't noticed, was the subtle additional height Rac had gained, and the careful aging of her face, so she looked about 19. She couldn't adjust her body much more, for 2 reasons: one was Henry would notice; the second was she had only really started to adjust her features recently, and wasn't too good at it.  
  
But overall, it was a good change, sometimes the ability to alter appearance, really came in useful. As did the ability to stop time, so quick changes were always very quick.  
  
"Let's go!" Rac said. Henry grabbed her hand, and concentrated.  
  
***  
  
I'd like a review, please!  
  
I won't ask nicely, for much longer. 


	4. WORK ONLINE

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
I said I wasn't going to write it again. And I'm not!  
  
***  
  
The scene swirled and then rearranged itself. Rac looked around, she and Henry were standing on a continuously moving line of '0's and '1's, they branched off to open fields with small huts in the middle of them or high security gates with high brick walls.  
  
"Welcome to the Information Highway." Henry grinned at Rac's amazement.  
  
"Which way?" Rac recovered herself  
  
"This way." Henry pointed  
  
Together they walked along, looking at each garden, some gardens were bigger than others, and some had less security. All were labelled in binary code. They both watched as a barrage of digits attacked a wall, which eventually broke down allowing the digits in. The wall rebuilt itself after them.  
  
"A hacker." Henry said  
  
"Violent!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Could you get in?"  
  
"I reckon so."  
  
"Give it a go."  
  
"Alright." Henry walked boldly over to the wall. It took her about a minute to clamber up the wall and drop over the other side. She soon walked out of the heavily guarded gate.  
  
"Way to go!"  
  
"It was easy."  
  
"Come on. Wee need to get to your home, fast!"  
  
"O.k." Henry grabbed Rac's hand and set off, at about Pietro pace, dragging Rac behind her.  
  
Several quick turns later, Henry halted, and the information highway vanished, being replaced with various coloured wires, chipboards and coloured blobs. Rac poked one in curiosity, and saw a typed file.  
  
Before she could poke another one, Henry concentrated and the wires and blobs vanished. In their place was a small cream and brown room, with a bed in one corner, next to the open window, a desk in another corner, with a computer on it, a cupboard in a third corner, next to a chest of drawers, in the last corner was a pine door; the floor was pretty clean, except for a few bits of dirty clothing.  
  
"Will your dad be home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go down stairs. I'll knock."  
  
"O.k." Henry left silently. Rac wandered over to the window, and looked down out of if. She closed her eyes and tried to remember Logan's advice.  
  
^ Don't look down! Relax! Let your feet find footholds! ^ Rac was pretty good at climbing up and down rose-covered terraces; it had been the only escape from her adoptive grandparents. But shear walls were a different matter.  
  
She took a deep breath, and carefully started her slow clamber down.  
  
Once she had both feet firmly on the floor, she formed an illusion of a jeep on the drive.  
  
Then she walked up to the front door, and rung the bell.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Come on guys, I'm getting lonely, doesn't anyone else want to review? 


	5. YOU ARE ENTERING AN ADULT SITE

Disclaimer: See the last chapter.  
  
I think you might have got the hint.  
  
***  
  
The door was opened, by a tall, blonde, green-eyed man.  
  
"What do you want?" his voiced changed from anger to respect, as he saw the car.  
  
"I'm here from the 'Xavier School for Gifted Children'. We'd like to enrol your daughter."  
  
"You'd better come in. My name's John."  
  
"Mine's Rachael."  
  
Rac was shown into a fairly neat sitting room. She sat down on an armchair. Henry over in the corner looked up.  
  
"Come here, we're discussing you." Her father said. Henry came over, silently, sitting down next to him. "Why her?"  
  
"She's gifted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We live, as you've seen, in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"It's a boarding school."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Bayville, New York."  
  
"How did you hear of her?"  
  
"We look at all the exam results to see if a child is acceptable."  
  
"How many others are there?"  
  
"About 15. We send them to the local High School, and they receive extra attention at our school."  
  
"Are there any mutants at your school?"  
  
"Mutant? You don't believe in them, do you?"  
  
"How do you explain the 'Angel' sightings at Christmas?"  
  
"I don't. How can you tell if anyone is a mutant?"  
  
"They look different."  
  
"Well, not a single person, at the school, is a mutant." Rac said, mentally saying * We all are. *  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen a single person with anything odd, such as wings." Rac, again, corrected herself, mentally * But we have got 2 guys with blue fur. *  
  
"That's ok, then. Mutant freaks ought to be killed."  
  
"So, you won't mind if we accept India?"  
  
"No. I won't have to pay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right. Go pack! I'd like to talk to you a bit more, though."  
  
"I'll just go help India pack. I'll talk to you later." Henry was already rushing up the stairs, and Rac followed her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rac asked, slumping herself against the closed door, in Henry's room.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Your dad. He abuses you doesn't he?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Don't lie. I saw it, in his head. He's twisted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wants me."  
  
"To beat you?"  
  
"Like he does you? No, the other way."  
  
"I didn't want any trouble."  
  
"You aren't going to have any trouble."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why you?"  
  
"I'm small, probably weak, and young."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Well, he thinks I'm 20. Really, I'm 12."  
  
"But you don't look it."  
  
"Looks are deceiving. Listen, if anything goes wrong, you're to take your stuff and enter the Internet. Ok?"  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" John yelled up, as Henry had nearly finished packing.  
  
"Yes! Milk, no sugar." Rac yelled down. "I'll go down, you finish packing."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll yell, if anything goes wrong. That's your cue, to get away."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look, once you're out of here. I take you to see some of my friends."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll like them. They're fun."  
  
Rac walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Her coffee was on the table; she grabbed it and started to drink. She barely noticed the faint difference in the coffee. But no sooner had she swallowed her first mouthful, before she started to feel tired, she tried to fight it, but it was too strong.  
  
As her legs gave way, she realized she'd been drugged.  
  
* HENRY! GO! * She yelled mentally, * Professor. Help. Drugged. * She collapsed, into unbidden sleep.  
  
Upstairs Henry grabbed her bags and entered the Internet. Just as her father entered her room.  
  
"She's a mutant! My own daughter! Mutant scum! That.That.That creature downstairs must be one, too! I'll call the 'Friends of Humanity' headquarters, to pick her up. We need a mutant to carry out tests on."  
  
***  
  
I'd like some more reviews.  
  
In fact, I insist on more! 


	6. INTERNET HIGH

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Although if you haven't got the hint by now, you're dumb!  
  
***  
  
The Professor had almost arrived at Texas, in the helicopter, when he received Rac's message. Immediately he told Ororo, Logan, Scott and Jean. A rescue operation, had to be mounted, NOW!  
  
Henry came out of Rac's laptop, and peered out the door, various people were rushing around, along with a blue, furry creature with a tail, in uniforms! All vaguely headed for the same place.  
  
"I must help Rac. But how? I don't want my father to know.I know! I'll look in Rac's wardrobe, maybe she'll have something to disguise me." She looked in, and found a uniform, similar to the ones she had seen the others wearing. It was too big for Rac, so she wondered why Rac had it.  
  
However, it fitted her, pretty well, a bit long in the sleeves, but they rolled out the way easily. The fabric felt weird, but not uncomfortable.  
  
She turned back to the laptop and tried to enter the Internet, with no success. The laptop had shut down, the battery had run out. A few minutes of frantic search revealed the leads, so she started to connect it to the mains.  
  
In her rush, she stuck her finger in the socket. The electricity ran up her arm. Blue sparks flying everywhere. Her hair removed itself from its hair tie and flew out in all directions. She removed her fingers, and felt alive. She had absorbed the energy. But she didn't immediately enter the Internet, sure the electricity had given her energy, but it had also taken her high.  
  
She ran round the mansion, at Pietro speed. She ran up and down the stairs, up the walls, on to the ceiling and down again. She sped round the grounds, catching glimpses of: a dog; another blue, furry creature without a tail this time; a glowing boy; some fireworks; some fire; and a hole in a wall. She also slipped on a patch of ice.  
  
Finally, she calmed down enough to realize that she had to enter the Internet, to rescue Rac. This was about 2 hours after the electric high.  
  
Henry exited the Internet, from her computer. She found Rac tied up, on the floor, struggling.  
  
Henry sent a stream of electricity to the bonds around Rac's wrists. It hit the left wrist, burning through the rope and into the skin.  
  
Henry stared in shock, at her fingers, while Rac untied her feet and removed the scraps of rope around her wrists.  
  
"Nice shot." Rac said, staggering to her feet "How long have I been out for?"  
  
"2 and a ¼ hours. I burnt you!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry? I've probably scared you for life!"  
  
"Keep it down. It will scar, if I'm any judge, but I'm already scared."  
  
"Where? I haven't seen any scars."  
  
Rac bent down, and pulled up both trouser legs, revealing her 2 scars.  
  
"I normally keep them covered round people, who don't know."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Where are the guys?"  
  
"Outside. Dad's forcing them all to keep in sight, or he'll kill you. Between you and me he's a rubbish shot."  
  
"Oh great! I'll take a look." Rac staggered towards the window. Henry ran to her, and supported her.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit dopey. Where'd you get the uniform?"  
  
"Your wardrobe. Why'd you have it? It's a bit big for you."  
  
"Yeah. I don't know. I just had it." They looked out the window; the X-men were standing in a line, in front of the Blackbird. Except for the professor. He was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's the prof?" Hen asked.  
  
"Give me a tick," Rac closed her eyes and froze. "In the plane."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Scott's thinking about him. Scott doesn't realize it, but he always broadcasts."  
  
"But, what do we do, now?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait for me to get rid of the drowsiness. Then we can do something. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of here, before the FoH members arrive, to pick me up."  
  
"Want a chair?"  
  
"Please. What took you so long?"  
  
"Went hyper?"  
  
"What on?"  
  
"Electricity."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Fingers in socket."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"By the way, who's who?"  
  
"Well, the guy on the skateboard is Evans, Spyke. The redhead is Jean. The guy with the visor is Scott, Cyclops. The girl with the white bangs is Rogue. The guy with the mask is Logan, Wolverine. The short girl is Kitty, Shadowcat. The blue guy is obviously Kurt, Nightcrawler."  
  
"Why'd you call them 2 things? Most of them at least."  
  
"One's a codename, for missions; the other's a real name."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Well, my real name is Rachael, but everyone calls me Rac. And my codename is 'Illusion'."  
  
"What'll mine be?"  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"Powersurge! I like that."  
  
"It's a good one."  
  
"Why don't Jean and Rogue have codenames?"  
  
"Never gave themselves one."  
  
"Oh. I never asked, what's your gift?"  
  
"Power over illusions. Including time and mind. Some adaptation of myself. But I'm still trying to build on that."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. What's taking them so long? They've barely moved in the past 10 minutes!"  
  
"Worry?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Kurt can't get in here, 'cause he doesn't know what it looks like. This is my LUCKY day!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, first; let's block the door."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"The bed?"  
  
"Good idea." Together they struggled to move the bed to the door.  
  
"Right, that's done."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well, I'll try and contact them."  
  
"You up to it?"  
  
"The drug's sorta worn off. I can't use all my powers, but I can do some stuff." Rac put her hands to her head, closed her eyes and breathed in, deeply.  
  
***  
  
More reviews!  
  
Me like reviews!!!!! 


	7. INSTANT MESSAGING

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Her hands dropped, her eyes opened and her breath was exhaled, at the same time, taking seconds to do so.  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prof's talking to them. I can't get through."  
  
"What do we do know?"  
  
"You do nothing. I'll try a different method." She closed her eyes, and breathed out slightly.  
  
Jean had her left hand touching her forehead, listening to the professor. They'd been doing this for about 2 and ½ hours, her legs were stiff, she was tired and there was still no sign of Rac. They didn't even know if she was alive!  
  
Her eye was drawn to her left forearm. Written on it, was a message.  
  
'Tell the prof, to SHUT UP!! I'm trying to talk. So you can RESCUE me. Rac'  
  
* Err.Professor. *  
  
* Yes, Jean? *  
  
* Be quiet. Illusion is apparently alive and well. On the other hand she's annoyed. VERY annoyed, but tying to talk to us. *  
  
* Alright. *  
  
Silence sounded in their minds, for a few seconds.  
  
Then a voice, inside their heads, yelled.  
  
* Hi! You FINALLY shut up! And decided to listen. YES! *  
  
* You OK? *  
  
* Bit dopey. But fine. Why haven't you done anything? *  
  
* The gun. And the fact we don't know WHERE you are. *  
  
* For the record, he's a rubbish shot. *  
  
* Why don't you just stop time? *  
  
* I would, if I could. He drugged me pretty good. It's taken me 2 and ½ hours before I could contact you. *  
  
* What drug? *  
  
* I don't know! An aspirin would have done, though. *  
  
* What?! * Jean interrupted; Rac had guessed she'd been listening in.  
  
* I react strangely to all drugs. They all do what they're meant to in their extremes. He was only trying to make me dopey. *  
  
* We've got to get you out of there! *  
  
* Yeah, and fast! He's called in the FoH, to pick me up! *  
  
* O.k. Nightcrawler's coming, the rest of the X-men will charge. Then I'll wipe his memory. *  
  
* Tell Nightcrawler that Henry's with me. She's joining us! *  
  
* Right! *  
  
* Oh, and can we take John to court? He's killed his wife, physically abused his daughter and tried to assault me! *  
  
* Yes. Of course. Why'd he kill his wife? *  
  
* She was planning to run away, with Henry. I know where her body is. So if we dig it up. *  
  
* Way ahead of you. He goes to jail, Henry is sent into care, and I adopt her. Am I right? *  
  
* Yup! Now, can we move? *  
  
* Yes. If you tell us WHERE you are! *  
  
* Opps, sorry. I'm on the second floor, 3rd window from the left. *  
  
***  
  
Me want more reviews!  
  
Send me some more reviews! 


	8. FILE COMPLETED

Disclaimer: See last chapter!  
  
***  
  
The rescue mission was seamless; Rac and Henry were out of their prison, before the charge started. Jean, once she could see the gun, retrieved it. And Logan knocked John unconscious. The others were a bit put out, that they hadn't done anything, but the fact that Rac was safe was enough.  
  
The professor quickly wiped John's memory, leaving it so that he could remember assaulting Rac, but he thought that she'd arrived with the professor, whom he'd locked in a room, before drugging Rac.  
  
The police were called in; Rac swiftly hid the rest of the X-men and the X- jet. John was taken to prison, which later became his home, and his death place.  
  
Henry became a member of the Institute, the other New Recruits liked her laid back attitude, her humour and her comedy acts (her impersonations of known people, such as teachers or other members of the Institute, always perfect.). Her joy of reading would have been annoying, if Rac hadn't also enjoyed it, so they were used to it.  
  
Henry joined Rac in her room, as a roommate. Friendship was firmly assured, when Rac asked.  
  
"Henry, will you promise me something?"  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Will you always be there for me?"  
  
"Always! Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've just got this feeling, that I'm going to need close, firm friends, soon."  
  
"Who else have you got?"  
  
"No one really. I've got some good mates: the Brotherhood."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Mutants, they're not in the Institute. They've got different views, on the world."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"As long as they get what they want (normally to be left alone, by humans) they don't do anything."  
  
"Right."  
  
"They're great. Don't tell Scott."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He hates them. So do most of the X-men. Kitty's o.k. As is Rogue."  
  
They talked, well into the night. Rac let slip about her past, and her dead twin. Henry's last waking though was:  
  
* I may not be the same age as you. I'm older. But we're mates.Soul mates. I'll be your twin, in mind, if not by birth. You're half of a broken pair. Maybe I can fix you, twin. *  
  
***  
  
That's my last chapter! Please review! 


End file.
